


Our House

by mikkimouse



Series: Valentine's Extravaganza II [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “I thought those dishes were clean.”“They’ve been in a cardboard box for more than twelve hours. They're getting washed.”





	Our House

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/170739223680/our-house)

Cora woke up, stretched, and winced at the way her back popped. Even with supernatural healing, apparently eight solid hours of physical labor still left you with a crick or two. 

She stretched out across the bed and frowned at the empty space beside her. Granted, the bed was pretty big, but it shouldn't have been that hard to find Lydia. 

She heard the sound of a cabinet closing, followed by the click of the coffee pot turning on, and got out of the very warm, very comfortable bed to investigate. 

Lydia stood in the kitchen in a baggy T-shirt and bare feet, her red hair piled on her head in a messy bun. She set two coffee mugs on one of the only empty spaces on the counter and started emptying a box of dishes directly into the dishwasher. 

Cora shuffled up behind her and pressed her nose to the back of Lydia's neck to just breathe in her scent, still soft from sleep. "I thought those dishes were clean." 

"They've been in a cardboard box for more than twelve hours," Lydia said. "They're getting washed." 

"Mm." Cora continued to nuzzle her. "So we have to re-wash everything in the kitchen?" 

"Yes," Lydia said firmly, but she reached back with one hand to card it through Cora's hair. "I don't know about you, but I don't want moving dust in my breakfast." 

Cora hummed in acknowledgement. "That would be terrible." 

"Don't make fun of me." 

Cora kissed the back of her neck. "I'm not making fun of you. Dust in our food _would_ be terrible. And it would probably taste awful." 

"Hmph."

Cora smothered her laugh in Lydia's shoulder. "Hey, Lydia." 

"Hm?" 

"Do you know what the best thing about this morning is?" 

"That I'm the one who got up to make coffee?" 

Cora grinned and kissed the back of her neck again. "No, although that's pretty great." She dropped her hands to Lydia's waist. "The best thing about this morning is that this is _our_ house." 

Lydia turned and looped her arms around Cora's neck, a brilliant smile on her face. "Yeah. It's our house." 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
